Remembrance
by Flames2Ashes
Summary: There is always that secret want to be remembered. Contains SPOILERS if you have not beaten the game. circles around Asch and Luke


**A/N: Please forgive this repost, there were issues and typos and... just lotsa errors... I do not own ToA or Asch or Luke (unfortunately)  
**

'When my life ends… how will I be remembered…'

There was only the broadened sky and empty hills to answer him. A faint chilled wind blew through the air, picking up his deep crimson locks.

The answer was simple enough; an answer clear as the water far below him: He would not _be_ remembered. There was nothing about him that people would… or want to consider remembering. And it wasn't as if he cared to be remembered… but it was merely a passing thought. Just a vacant question that was soiled up from the depths of his subconscious. Death had always been around the corner. Everything he did could somehow wind up as his end. But… the closer it drew to the _inevitable_ death… the more… could he say… _frightening_ it was becoming. Because with this inevitable death… he didn't _know_ when it would end. He didn't know _how_ it would feel, or what would become of him after. What _did_ lie out after death? What waited for him beyond life…?

He didn't usually comprehend such meaningless things. What happens would be what happened. There's nothing he could do to change it. Yet… facing death so closely for once… perhaps was digging and dragging out these unnecessary thoughts.

What had he lived for? What difference had he made in the world…? What he has done wouldn't be acknowledged… what he could do would be ignored. And yet here he was still fighting to live; fighting for life, even with nothing to gain or lose… besides said life. Hod… that was the mystery… why was he so afraid to die… so not ready to die, when there was nothing here. No name for himself to be made… no memories to create… no dreams to hold… so why… why…

His fingers wrapped around a small stone… and about as pointless as his thinking, he tossed it as far as he could out into the open water, staring off after it… like it had truly been something important.

"I'll remember you…," he spoke softly after it. It was the least he could do for it. It was lost forever now… but he knew _how_ it was lost… he knew what it was before lost… and it would be a small promise to its small meaningless existence… merely being a remnant of the glorious cliffs on their sides; a loose stone from the greater piece. It was almost saddening… to watch something so similar to himself be so lost so easily… and he almost felt the need to apologize. But what would apologies do now… it was gone now… but… _it_ would at least be remembered by one…

"Asch!!" Like a scream in an empty chapel, came the all too familiar voice from behind. He spun around to see none other then his replica running across the field of selenias. His eyes trailed behind him… but it seemed the dreck had come alone.

"'what are _you_ doing here?!'", they both asked in unison. The only reason someone could ever differentiate their voices is the different tones they both spoke with. Asch's was more along the lines of angry while Luke's was nothing but a pleasant surprise.

Luke couldn't believe he would have found his original in all the places. He had just come here at random to… well think actually. It was quite a relaxing place… maybe Asch thought so too… if he was here… but it was curious as to just why his original was here… though maybe, for his sake, he should explain himself? Though for some reason, his stubbornness got in the way as usual. "Why should I explain myself when _you_ haven't?" he replied snidely as he came up beside him.

"Like that's any of _your _business," Asch retorted, though his manner was off a bit. it didn't hold that usual hate-filled loathing I-wish-you-would-just-kill-over-and-die sound to it that Luke had gotten so used to hearing. This made Luke's head tilt slightly to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong with you…? You sound strange…,"

"YOU sound strange you inferior replica," Asch turned away from his infuriating dreck, mumbling curses under his breath. He had no desire at the moment to fight… but somehow that always seemed impossible when his dreck showed his stupid face. Every time Asch saw the other, there was just a sudden wave of feelings that made him want to completely pummel the idiot. It was like… _necessary_.

Luke blinked. What the hell was wrong with him. Asch was definitely acting… stranger than usual. It wasn't a _good_ kind of strange either; it was unsettling. "Are… you alright?" he asked, his voice turning softer.

"Of course I am, go away!" A growl almost seemed to undertone his words. Why did his replica _always_ have to come at the worst times? Or maybe every time just _felt_ like the worst time because _no_ time was a good time for Asch to see the moron. However, now was absolutely _not_ a good time. He couldn't even make himself angry enough to back up his words, and cursed because Luke seemed to be able to tell immediately.

Luke said nothing on that, he turned away but didn't leave as Asch would have hoped. He merely put a few steps of distance between them as he sat down in the flowers surrounding them, gazing out towards the open water.

Asch sighed in annoyance. He had a feeling that the idiot wasn't leaving, and he certainly wasn't giving in and leaving himself, but he was most definitely _not_ talking to the replica. Things felt a bit awkward between them since the massacre at the Tower of Rem. One of them was suppose to die… yet here they both were.

All of those lives… even all of those replicas would be remembered… and they had barely lived…

"It's nice here huh…"

Asch broke his stare from the ground - which he hadn't realized he was looking at - and turned slightly so he could see Luke through his peripheral. What a interesting sight… Luke was looking straight ahead - though it was unseeing. There was a quiet wisdom… a silent knowledge that was transfixed in his eyes. Asch couldn't place his finger on what it was though. Yet with that calm smile on his lips, anyone would have guessed the boy was content with something. But Asch… he didn't no why but Luke looked so… very sad. Whatever anger he held suddenly fizzled out… and there was only curiosity now to what would cause such a grown expression on a seven year-old. That look… it was something you shouldn't see on a child. Minus the smile… Asch had worn that expression… that look of acceptance…

The acceptance of death…

"Hn… I suppose…,"

They both merely stayed there now… merely looking at nothing, contemplating their ends. Wondering when that end would come, both secretly so afraid they wish it would all just end now… so they wouldn't have to worry wondering any more. Both suffering inwardly… though trying so hard to hide it…

"I wonder how I'll be remembered…," Asch froze when he heard this and this time turned fully to Luke who still was looking off with that sad expression. The original didn't even bother to hide the surprise that was covering his entire countenance. "I guess it'll be for Akzeriuth huh… all of those people I killed… or for how much trouble I've caused in Baticul… or how uncaring I was… or-"

"What the hell are you babbling on about," Asch interrupted. "What are you contemplating such things for… you've barely lived a life to be even considering what _you'll_ be remembered for." Asch didn't need nor _want_ to hear this coming out of him.

Luke's response was nothing more then a empty chuckle before he continued solemnly,

"I've tried so hard to make up for what I've done… but… I just have a horrible feeling everyone will remember all the horrible things I do… all my screw ups… I'm…," Luke's disposition turned so miserable suddenly that Asch thought he felt his gut wrench. Yet the boy still held that heartbreaking smile. "I'm… so afraid I'll be nothing but a memory filled with hate… that everyone… they'll only see me for my mistakes…," Even though he never deserved forgiveness for what he had done… Luke still wished for something other than repentance. He wanted to know that the people around him had truly forgiven his actions… but he knew… he just knew that was entirely too impossible.

Asch still stood in awe, almost wondering how much longer it would be before the other in front of him would break down and cry. For it seemed as if it could happen at any moment. "Don't be ridiculous dreck…," Asch finally forced his eyes away from the broken figure. "You have friends… they're gonna remember you for who you are… not what you've done wrong…," That was a good difference between him and his replica. Luke _had_ friends… people who would be by his side for the good and bad. Or at least one of them always would. What did Asch have? _Who_ did Asch have? No one… absolutely no one…

Luke's eyes finally lifted, his smile faltered and fell and his look was more surprised than sad for a moment before it fell back into its desolate disposition. "For who I Am…?" A dejected laugh filled his chest, making Asch turn to him again in curiosity. "For who I am huh…? That would be great… but I'm not anything… they can't remember nothing…," Luke was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the sudden change in Asch's now dangerous countenance. "I don't even have a 'me' to begin with… there's nothing there to-,"

"_SHUT UP_!!" Asch's new and more familiar tone caused Luke to flinch visibly and he didn't even have time to turn to him - Asch had already marched across closing any remaining distance between them and had very forcefully grabbed him by his collar, lifting him off of the ground. "I'm so _sick_ of _listening _to you! Just shut up! Shut _up_!!" And he threw Luke back to the ground in fury to which he landed with an audible thump follow by a satisfying grunt of pain. Asch glared furiously down at him, not quite finished with the dreck. "What _right_ do you have to say _any_ of that?! You piece of shit!! _Stop_ feeling sorry for yourself! Maybe if you spent as much time as you do wallowing in self pity as you could to help those around you, you wouldn't be so damn miserable! You are Luke Fon Fabre! Start acting like it!"

Luke blinked up at Asch in astonishment. "But… I'm _not_ Luke-"

"FINE!! Then what would you like to be called?! A name is NOTHING but an empty title to distinguish others from the rest; It is unnecessary! Stop worrying about your damn name! Its not your name that people will remember!!" Luke finally silenced himself, unable to figure out just how to reply to such a statement. Asch continued to glare daggers at him for a moment, but finally he sighed heavily and relented, "Well, unless you're lucky…," he mumbled as he sat on the ground as well. A strange silence passed before he continued. "You don't remember people by names… its what you experience with that person that recalls all of that… Well, I suppose unless you're very renowned such as Yulia… but… It's how you act… what you've done with others that will recall them to you're previous life, especially with those who are close to you…"

Luke drank in this new… and somewhat wanted information. It was different hearing Asch speak this way… but again… not unwanted in any way. In fact, Luke looked up to Asch more than he wished and… it seemed impossible not to believe anything he said. He nodded slowly in slight understanding. If that really was true… which he _hoped_ it was… then… surely Guy at the very least will remember him… or, is that what he would really want? Or should a replica _be_ remembered? Maybe it would be better if an existence that wasn't meant to be was forgotten.

"I told you to stop that…!"

Oh holy sh- Luke's head snapped up and gazed at Asch in a mixture of shock and fear. Could… could Asch read his mind?! Was he doing some kind of strange hyperresonance with him and he just couldn't tell?! "W-w-w-what?"

"If you're having any stupid thoughts - which I _know_ you are because that's just like breathing to you - then stop it. You're such an idiot…," Luke was so, so very easy to read. His face was like an open book. Changing pages so quickly but it was still simple to look through. It was almost amusing though - that expression adorning his features; rewarding in a way. From his reaction, Asch guessed he had hit the obvious mark.

Luke, turned away in embarrassment and relief. Well at least Asch couldn't read his mind but… wow that was creepy. Then his thoughts turned back to his original's previous statement. Knowing that… it was almost comforting, and he couldn't help it when the edge of his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Thank you Asch…"

"Hn… whatever… shut up."

That same strange silence seemed to pass… and it was then that they both finally seemed to find a description for it: quiet comfort. Here, on this small field of flowers, together, held a small calming peace that they could share. Though neither realized it nor would they ever admit that they were enjoying, and probably needing the other's company as they merely sat silently.

Perhaps it was because they were so close to the end, that neither felt the need to argue at the moment, or that this place held some kind of magic that put such feelings to rest for a while. Maybe it was merely because currently they were feeling something similar… or in similar situations; a small unspoken connection between them that they would never discover they held.

Even when with someone you had fought with for as long as you can remember, there was always that dividing line you could somehow meet at. A line of likeness that you could share something with. And even if you feel you hate that person you still couldn't deny that you share something common. And maybe just once… just this once you would allow harmony between your usual chaotic battles. Because even if it is a person you thought you disliked, there is a knowledge that you know that the other person is the only one who could ever understand how you feel right now. And that's exactly where both of them stood. Perhaps this place, or merely moment, was their line of meeting.

"Asch…?" The quiet hesitant voice made the original's head turn to his replica in curiosity. Luke fidgeted with a small selenia; his finger grazing over its small delicate petals. "If that's the case then… I guess it would be impossible to forget you heheh," Luke paused and then looked at his original and grinned. "Experiences with you have always been a _pain_!"

Asch blinked and turned away quickly hiding the sudden wave of expression on his face. When he finally regained his bearings he turned back with a familiar scowl.

"Well same to you dreck. Anytime I see something stupid I'll be reminded of _you_."

"Yea?! W-well anytime I see something mean I'll be reminded of_ you_!"

"That's the dumbest comeback I've ever heard, though coming from you its not _that_ surprising."

"Whatever…"

They both looked away now, allowing that undisturbed comfort to fill the air again, and both were quietly smirking slightly, though unbeknownst to the other. They had, in their way, assured something to each other. They would probably never admit that they had, nor ever probably bring it up ever again, but it was there. Luke held in a silent joy and even Asch subconsciously realized it was secretly wanted despite his earlier thoughts. Anyone else who had heard them probably wouldn't have heard it. That sought after promise…:

"_I will never forget you_."


End file.
